


Homework

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Gen, Gift Fic, exchange fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warriors of Light attempt to use their shiny old airship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intaglionyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaglionyx/gifts).



> Nods to the writers of 8-bit Theater, who’s characterizations I had to try VERY hard to stay away from for this fic. This is also the *counts* third version I tried before I had something I was happy with. I’m sure it’s not quite what the prompter had in mind, and for that I apologize.

The Fighter stood over the controls of their hard-won prize with a frown on his face. “How do we make it go?”

“I don’t know,” The White Mage replied, peering around his shoulder. The levers and gagues confused her. “Maybe if we just start pulling things?”

“Oh that’s a fantastic idea!” the Thief crowed. “We’ll just randomly pull levers until we die!”

“What are you on about?” The Fighter asked.

“I have been the victim of one too many traps that looked just like those innocent levers. You wanna pull levers til you die, be my guest. I’ll wait outside.”

The Fighter and the White Mage watched as the Thief made his way out of the control room. Then the White Mage gave the Fighter a resigned look.

“Well, traps or not, there’s not much else we can do.”

“Yeah.” The Fighter reached for the first of the levers.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Two days, fifteen levers, three buttons and hours of thinking and debate later, the ship hadn’t left the ground. The propellers at the rear had spun madly at one point, and the ship had vibrated or rocked in its docking cradle at various points--and once a whistle had blown at a high pitch that attracted a pair of curious Anklyo--but it had never shown any signs of actually taking off.

“We’ve been had,” the White Mage huffed. “All this work, and we got a machine that’s _supposed_ to fly but won’t even move.”

The Fighter handed her a cup of water and a few slices of bread and cheese. “Well, perhaps we can sell it for its parts. It wouldn’t be a total loss that way.”

She nodded. “Better than nothing, I suppose.”

They both froze as a sudden jolt sloshed the water out of her cup.

“What was that?” the White Mage asked cautiously.

“I don’t know. But we’d best go check.” The Fighter led her out of the common room and up to the control room.

Clouds were flying past the front window at an impressive speed and the Red Mage was standing at the controls whooping with delight.

“What did you do!?” the Thief asked from behind him.

“Well, my friends, while you were all testing the levers and functions of the various parts of the ship, I was busy reading the instruction manual.”

“There was a manual!?!” The Thief swore explicitly.


End file.
